louvreorgfandomcom-20200216-history
But Yes, This Is Very Personal
is the fourth episode of Survivor: Machu Picchu. Tribe Expansion At the immunity challenge, it was revealed that the two tribes would be expanded into three tribes: Supay, Viracocha, and the newly formed Urcaguary. Contestants drew buffs randomly to determine their new tribe designation. Bryce, Drew H, Eva, Gevonte, & Tobi. Ally, Benj, Drew C, Nicholas, & Zach. Callum, Jakey, Jordan, Louise, & Sharky. Challenges Reward/Immunity Challenge: Tribe Flag & SOS Signal. Castaways were tasked with designing a flag for their tribe and an SOS signal depicting an escape attempt from the Andes mountains. They would then be scored by a panel of judges for points.. The two tribes with the most points would win immunity and reward. Winners: & Summary After Viracocha’s tribal council, the two tribes attended the next immunity challenge to discover that they would be expanding into three tribes: Ally, Nicholas, Benj, Drew C, and Zach were swapped onto new Viracocha; Bryce, Drew H, Eva, Gevonte, and Tobi were swapped onto new Supay; Jakey, Callum, Jordan, Louise, and Sharky were swapped on the newly formed Urcaguary. At the immunity challenge, which was revealed to be a design challenge, Viracocha rode to victory between Ally’s repeatedly professed flag making skills and Benj’s SOS signal. It was a highly contentious race for second place, but Supay’s designs, made by Drew H and Tobi, reigned supreme over Urcaguary, who only had a notable effort from Callum. Following their loss, Jakey and Callum felt despondent over the fact that they were in a minority by tribal lines and quickly began conspiring on how to survive. Jakey deemed that throwing Callum under the bus may be necessary, but also felt there was a slimmer of hope in that he had built a strong connection with Sharky and might be able to convince him to flip. Sharky was partially susceptible to this, given his own hesitations about tension with Louise from Supay. Meanwhile, on New Supay, which featured an original Viracocha majority, Eva and Gevonte’s antics continued, with the two continuing to target each other due to the former’s lack of activity and the latter’s over the top nature. This left a slight amount of wiggle room for Drew H and Bryce despite Drew H’s immense panic over the composition of his new tribe. New Viracocha also featured an original Viracocha majority, but allegiances were significantly more complex. While Drew C, Benj, and Zach were aligned by tribal lines, Ally had connections to Drew C and Benj before the season, causing them to unofficially form a quasi-trio. However, Benj denoted Ally’s betrayal of him in as a reason not to align with her and quickly planned to use Zach and Nicholas to take her out if Viracocha were to attend tribal. Nicholas, however, felt he could flip Zach to the original Supays and instead target Drew C or Benj come tribal. Back on Urcaguary, Jordan and Louise contemplated their options - whether to flip on Sharky due to Louise being left out of the Supay majority or whether to stick with tribal lines. Ultimately, they decided to flip, with Jordan approaching Callum and Jakey to ensure that they would side with him over Sharky. In order to cement this, he revealed that Sharky had trash-talked Callum’s flag privately, resulting in a significant amount of disdain. At tribal council, Jordan and Louise’s plan came to fruition, as the Viracocha minority was effectively used to vote Sharky off 4-1. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Trivia *The episode was named by Benj. External Links *Day 9 - Announcement *Day 10 - Reward & Immunity *Day 10 - Reward & Immunity Results *Day 11 - Tribal Council 4: Urcaguary *Day 11 - Tribal Council 4: Urcaguary Results Category:Episodes Category:Survivor Episodes Category:Machu Picchu Episodes